


Ichor

by RaineCloude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is dead, Nightmare Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like Technos parents, Tommy Kills Dream, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCloude/pseuds/RaineCloude
Summary: Dream was an Admin, practically a god, but Tommy was strong. He had fought Admins before, ones stronger than Dream, and won. He couldn’t lose. He wouldn’t let himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Ichor

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, I'm sorry. I wrote this at 11:00pm and I’m lazy. Maybe I’ll make a prequel about Tommy and the Admins. Or just talking about Admin history in my AU. 
> 
> Also, FYI, this is in no way connected to the Springfall SMP Universe. I just saw this on TikTok.

Tommy was towering over Dream, the later bloodied and weakened. He was backed against one of the blackstone walls of the Pandora's Vault. 

Almost everyone on the server was in the prison. They were waiting for what Tommy would do next. 

He had already taken two of Dream’s three canon-lives and he was debating whether or not to take his third. Dream had said something about a book that could bring back the dead to try and sweet talk his way out. 

Tommy, however, quite liked Ghostbur and didn’t want to bring Wilbur back to life. As such he was not swayed. 

In a smooth motion Tommy brought the  _ Axe of Peace  _ above his head and swung down. Everyone gasped as it planted itself right in the middle of Dream’s chest. 

You could hear his ribs fracturing and cracking as he gasped. The blade was soaked with Dream’s gold blood. 

Dream spluttered and coughed as he tried to breath. (Tommy was  _ sure  _ he punctured a lung.) a wet noise came from his mouth indicating that he was choking. 

(The scene could almost be considered divine if not for Tommy’s red blood soaking his clothes.)

Tommy reached down for the back of Dream’s head, taking hold of the black clasp for his mask and undoing it. He wanted to at least see what the elusive server admin looked like before he dies. 

It came off easy and the mask fell off his face. The whole room gasped. Dream’s mouth was covered in blood but they paid no heed to that, instead focussing on the deep black veins running up his jaw into his eyes. 

(And a single vein colored a bright juniper, the odd one out.)

The sclera, where would normally be white, was entirely black in his left eye and nearly there in his left. 

Even Sapnap (who had known Dream for the longest out of the group that was their) was baffled and confused.

More blood was coughed up by Dream while they gawked and this time it spilled onto the floor. 

A tear streaked down his face leaving angry red marks in its wake. His eyes shifted for a split second into an ethereal light green (reminiscent of the Totems that could be found in Woodland Mansions) before Dream spoke. 

“Thank you.”

And he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you can read👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻


End file.
